


растворятся в дожде

by simbay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: когда тебе двенадцать лет, ты не задумываешься о том, что будет и что было





	растворятся в дожде

Когда тебе двенадцать лет, ты не задумываешься о том, что будет и что было.  
Когда тебе двенадцать лет, ты резвишься с сестрой на пустыре рядом с домом, закидывая ее пожухлыми листьями и смеясь, когда она смешно фыркает, сдувая волосы с лица.  
Когда тебе двенадцать лет, ты не думаешь о спасении целой вселенной.  
Когда тебе двенадцать лет, ты...

 **онипредалименяИМНЕЛЬЗЯДОВЕРЯТЬНИКОМУНЕЛЬЗЯ**  
Сложно понять то, что ощущает ребенок в свои двенадцать лет, когда он, пройдя огонь и воду, открывает перед собой новое и неприятное. Страшно представить, какая мысль может поселиться у него в голове после того, как родной дядя оказался вовсе не тем, за кого себя выдавал. Как можно адекватно воспринять информацию о том, что, возможно, человек, которого вы знали долгое время, на самом деле вам _никто_ , просто чужак, притворившийся родным? Пожалуй, даже в состоятельном возрасте это трудно осознать, понять и даже принять это. Ломающиеся устои мира, в который ты привык верить... А как должен отреагировать на них двенадцатилетний мальчишка, который искренне испугался за своего дядю?

Стэн - не тот за кого себя выдает.  
_Стэн - не тот за кого себя выдает._  
**Стэн - не тот за кого себя выдает!**

Тот, кого они привыкли называть _Стэнфордом Пайнсом_ , стоит перед ним, смотря вперед, на разрушенный портал и стоящего рядом с ним шестипалого человека. Сейчас его напряжение и усталость, так ярко проявившиеся за последние часы, как рукой сняло - он словно помолодел. Оно и понятно, Диппер даже не удивляется. Возвращение брата после тридцати лет разлуки - штука такая. Важная.

Пожалуй, на это время он даже простит этого человека. Но только на эти сладкие минуты встречи после очень долгой разлуки.

Дипперу не хочется признаваться, но он чертовски _зол_. Его все предали. Стэн, скрывавший самую великую тайну города. Мейбл, не решившаяся нажать кнопку, и перешедшая на сторону якобы их дяди в последние секунды. Сус!.. Он, конечно, потом исправился, но ведь в первые минуты именно он не хотел пускать их к автомату, грозясь именем Стэнфорда.

Смотря на эту _счастливую_ сцену воссоединения двух братьев, он может лишь бессильно сжимать кулаки, понимая, что его злоба, разочарование во всех окружающих людях и просто дикая ярость из-за скрываемых Стэном тайн все равно ничего не значат. Стэн занят братом. Мейбл боится подойти к нему. Сус пребывает где-то за гранью сознания. Он даже не может никому пожаловаться.

Просто потому, что никому нет дела.

Диппер совершенно лишний человек в этом уставшем счастливом обществе. Ему даже, удивительно, не хочется подойти к Автору и узнать у него все, что хотелось. Наверное, просто потому, что этот человек оказался связан со _Стэнфордом Пайнсом_. Подобное внезапное разочарование ужасает его, пугает до чертиков. Так кто такой Стэн? А Автор? Братья? Близнецы? Был ли страх за свою восковую копию у Стэна оправдан именно пропажей брата?..

Стэнфорд улыбается. Автор тоже выжимает из себя усмешку. Раздается птичий голосок Мейбл, и, кажется, она понемногу приходит в себя после случившегося. Ну конечно. Ей легче. Дядя на ее стороне. Он ее обожает. А сам Диппер никому в этом обществе не нужен. И единственное, что остается ему сейчас - лишь наблюдать за всем происходящем со стороны, глотая обиду.

Он бы с удовольствием запихнул бы сейчас собственную гордость куда подальше, с огромной радостью кинулся бы к кому-нибудь в объятия и просто разрыдался бы. Ему только _двенадцать_ , он устал. Он хочет сопереживания и солидарности по поводу этой ситуации, даже похвалы. Он разгадал секрет Стэна, эй! Если бы он не нашел тот ящик с фальшивыми документами, они с сестрой ни за что бы не узнали о том, что Стэн что-то скрывает!..

Да разве кому-то сейчас это нужно?!

Шаг. Еще шаг. Он скрывается в тени, стараясь не смотреть на сцену перед разрушенным порталом. Торжество деяний Стэнфорда, все же добившегося своего. Можно ли его винить?.. Наверное, все же нельзя.

Но Диппер все равно зол, и это разочарование от ощущения того, что его попросту предали, никуда не денется. Пусть Стэнфорд принесет хоть тысячу извинений - это ничего не изменит.

Он останется все тем же предателем и лжецом. Ему нельзя верить.

Никому нельзя.  
Даже родной сестре.

Но, наверное, тут есть один человек, который точно утешит его и покажет, что мир еще не так плох, и что в нем есть светлые мгновения?.. Человек, живущий в большой семье. Человек, переживший обман любимого. Человек...

Венди Кордрой.  
Диппер неспешно скрывается в тени, собираясь сбежать прочь от тех людей, которые доказали ему, что он для них ничего не стоит. Секреты, доверие? Ха! Если бы. Сейчас его может утешить и успокоить только _она_.

И только к ней он сейчас может пойти.


End file.
